Playing with Monsters
by squidgyalien
Summary: Alien vs Predator! When a strange man arrives in a hospital carrying the scent of another vampire, Carlisle is right to be worried...Slight AU.


A/N: Hello there! Well...i wasn't expecting this...i NEVER, EVER intended on doing a Doctor Who/Twilight crossover....and then this mental plot bunnie reared it's head!

Just so you know...i likeTwilight....i think it's an Ok read...however (And this might upset people) I am not mentally obsessive over it...i am a Doctor who girl at heart :) So basically this fic is just...well, i wanted to see ten's reaction to vampires :) mostly.....and alos because i just couldn't get rid of the idea....so enjoy!

Diclaimer: If i owned a time travelling alien and a sparkly vampire......life would be WAY more interesting!

* * *

Playing with Monsters

A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover

Chapter one

"That's it luvvie, just lift your head up a bit, that's it. You comfortable? …Just nod sweetie. Good, good. Now, Doctor Cullen's going to be here in a mo'. Don't you stare at me like that, I know you don't like doctors, but it's for your own good. …Don't you roll your eyes at me either mister, I'm right and you know it! Just relax now. We aren't going to hurt you! I'll be right back after the Doctor's visited……And be good you!"

The nurse bustled out the room, leaving her charge staring at the ceiling, waiting for the inevitable visit by the Doctor. The ward she had just left was large, capable for holding around 30 patients, but the hospital was quiet and only a few of the beds were occupied. Three in fact. Though none of the patients noticed when Doctor Carlisle Cullen entered the ward.

Why would they, if he didn't want them to notice? It gave him a chance to watch them without them feeling uncomfortable…and it gave him a chance to try and figure out what the patients were like. There was so much you could learn about people just by simply observing.

Take the man in the first bed for example. It was filled with a large man, with a head shaved for the sole purpose of keeping himself clean, his knuckles were scarred and his face was a mess of cuts and blood. His nose was also monumentally wonky. The man's excuse? Someone had dropped a chamber pot on his head. The truth? He was a street fighter who had got himself in one too many fights. The man hadn't told Carlisle this of course, it was just that Doctor Cullen could smell a good portion of that blood had come from somebody else.

Yes. He could definitely smell that.

The second man was almost a complete contrast to the bruiser in the first bed. Green-eyed and solemn, he had arrived with problems to his breathing and had been coughing up blood constantly. It was probably TB.

He had also been writing letters to various loved ones, explaining his departure to the city, and his drive for adventure, the thrill of being somewhere new.

Carlisle could tell that the man's heart was failing, could hear the sickly beats, numbered by the minute. He could tell that the man wouldn't last more then a week, two being the hopeful estimate. He couldn't cure something like that.

And there was no way he'd resort to using his other skills. Not for something as natural as TB anyway.

However, it was the third and final man who really intrigued Doctor Cullen. Already he was the nurses favourite, even though he could barely speak and when he did so, it was usually short, monosyllabic utterances. The man could barely move due to his injuries and yet the grin he wore on the first day he had come into the hospital had hardly let up. And the injuries! Carlisle had seen many horrific wounds in his time, but the fact that this man seemed to be taking them in his stride was just astounding! He had lacerations across his chest, several broken ribs, a broken thighbone, countless fractures across his whole body, a broken nose, internal injuries and God knew how many bruises he had. But the man had not cried or screamed once. In fact, when the man had woken in the hospital (He had been found unconscious and slowly bleeding to death in a back alley) one of the first things he had managed to say as medical staff started fussing around him was "Don't worry. I've had worst."

Remarkable.

And that wasn't all that had piqued Carlisle's curiosity, because even though the man's injuries were shocking, that was nothing compared to the actual man himself. And his blasé attitude to the wounds he had was just the tip of the iceberg.

The patient was a complete mystery; no papers, no family, no money, and the only name they had managed to eke out of him was a very dubious John Smith. As well as that, his injuries were healing at an astonishing rate, with things that would usually take weeks or even months to heal clearing up within a week leaving only small, barely noticeable scars. All that the man was struggling with now was the broken thigh bone and the many breaks to his skull, meaning talking was still laboured. Though getting better VERY quickly. He also seemed to be perpetually cold. And ok with it.

And that was just what the ordinary members of staff had picked up on.

Carlisle, with his superior senses, had picked up on a whole lot more.

The man was almost certainly not human.

He smelt different, the aroma of his blood was not like any human, nor animal…it was wilder, sharper, smelling more of fire and metal then anything. And there was something else, too, something that Carlisle could put no name to. John Smith even _sounded_ different, the beats of his heart murmuring along in an unusual pattern. It had taken almost half an hour for the doctor to realise the man had not one, but two fully functional hearts. And as far as Cullen could tell, the man NEVER seemed to sleep.

Two. Hearts. Never sleeping. And blood that defied all of Carlisle's knowledge of the matter.

Frankly, Carlisle couldn't wait until the man could speak properly, if only to quiz him about his fantastic biology.

Well, that, and also because the man was carrying the scent of another vampire round with him. And because the man seemed to know what a vampire looked like. The man knew what Carlisle was.

To say that that knowledge had shocked Carlisle was a bit of an understatement. He was positive that if he had a working heart, a heart attack would have been imminent. As it was, he had stopped breathing completely, gaining some very funny looks from his colleagues. He managed to assure them that he was just trying to prevent hiccups. They seem to buy it.

The man on the other hand, the first time Carlisle had seen this patient, couldn't wait to get away from him. The man's eyes had widened to almost comically large proportions and he had tried to back away from the Doctor's hand as he checked his temperature. At first Carlisle had believed that the man was just wary of Doctors, in general. And he certainly didn't look happy as his colleagues bandaged him up.

But it was only Carlisle the man had reacted so aversely to. Then Doctor Cullen caught a faint scent emanating from the man's clothes and skin; a vampire. And he knew that the man knew what he was.

The fact that the man was still alive after a vampire encounter had shocked and even scared Carlisle immensely. But he still had a job to do and continued as if he and the man were just an ordinary Doctor and patient.

His demeanour had obviously confused the patient. The man must have believed that he was going to try and rip his throat out without a second thought, not apply bandages and soothing ointments to his numerous cuts and bruises. The puzzlement was very clear in the man's deep brown eyes. It would have been laughable if it hadn't been so serious.

But to Carlisle's further amazement the man just seemed to accept that he wasn't a threat. He let him dress his wounds, mop up the blood, stitch the cuts together and he even let Carlisle realign a dislocated shoulder, which was a VERY painful procedure. Carlisle could barely believe that this man, who had almost certainly been attacked by a vampire, trusted _him_ enough to let him treat him.

It was enough to make any one interested.

This was why Carlisle had decided that now was the time to speak to the strange man, especially since he appeared to be talking again. At least talking to everyone_ apart _from the nurse who had just left. Carlisle wondered why that was.

Doctor Cullen walked over from the door where he was standing and headed towards the patient, medical charts in hand. It was always best to keep at least some semblance of professionalism. As he got nearer he made sure that his footsteps could be heard, knowing that people were generally unnerved by sudden appearances, though he had the feeling this man would be a bit harder to scare.

John Smith flicked his eyes over to follow Carlisle's progress across the ward. His mouth twitched and he couldn't prevent a grin quickly growing on his face. His eyes were filled with amusement. About what? Wondered Carlisle, for all the man knew Carlisle could be planning on keeping him for a midnight snack. Of course he wouldn't, but he was sure the man didn't know this.

Time to find out who or what this man _really_ was.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Carlisle walked over and for the life of him he couldn't, just _couldn't_ keep from looking a little bit amused. It was just so funny. Who would have thought that in the space of one day he could come across two extremes of a species, one a murdering animal and the other a civilized, caring Doctor? It could only ever happen on Earth.

He grinned at Carlisle, unable to keep from showing just how delighted he was that there could be such difference in the universe. Just what were these beings?

The other Doctor clearly found his reaction funny too. Though for probably for different reasons.

"I see you are feeling better then." he said, moving round to sit on the chair next to his bed.

The Doctor noted the gracefulness of the other man's movements.

Point one: Physically more advanced then humans.

The other Doctor continued speaking. "…yet for some reason you refuse to so much as even make a sound in Nurse Farringer's presence…why is that?"

Point two: a voice like melted gold. Possibly to draw others in?

The Doctor shrugged, mentally compiling a list on the being's characteristics. Carlisle ran a professional eye other the Doctor's body, his butterscotch eyes assessing each wound.

Point three or C or whatever: Yellow eyes…this point had been bugging him all week, ever since he had first met Cullen. Because the other being…well those eyes were deep, dark red. Maybe there were two different sub-species. And if they were, The Doctor wondered how the hell he didn't know about them.

It was quite insulting actually.

He decided now was the time to talk; his leg was healing, face was almost better and he was going stir-crazy at being stuck in a bed, in a _hospital_ for a week. He wanted some answers. And so he was determined to get some.

Though he felt it might be best if he eased into it slowly, maybe with a joke...?

"Well…" he said, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use, "I used to know someone a bit like her, always worrying, always moaning about _something_" he grimaced at the memory of Jackie Tyler "…and I've discovered that you can survive a lot longer in her presence if you let them do all the talking."

The other Doctor chuckled. "Nurse Farringer has been known to be, let's say…a little _overbearing_ with patients she likes, it's seems as if you bring out her mother-hen side,"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "…though to be honest you were rather banged up when you were brought in, so maybe a little bit of over-protectiveness was perhaps in order?"

_Here it starts_, thought the Doctor, _The questions…well Golden boy, I've got a few for you too…._

"Maybe," he said out loud, "but as you can see there really isn't much wrong with me. Everything seems to be healing nicely." It was a game. Say something and wait for the other to trip up. Because in all honesty, neither of them wanted to straight out admit that they weren't human.

That grabbed Carlisle's attention. "Yes." He said. "That's a little strange isn't it? Seeing as four days ago you had three broken ribs. But look at you now…just a bunch of bruises on your chest to show for it."

The Doctor winced at the recollection. He really hadn't expected the being to be so fast. Or so strong. And he had paid for it…because the broken bones had _hurt._

"Just lucky I guess." Luck had nothing to do with it. Mostly it was because his reflexes were quick enough to grab the Sonic. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if he wasn't so practised at pulling it out of his pocket.

Carlisle had gone very still. The Doctor eyed him carefully. Any second now…

"It wasn't luck, was it?" Carlisle asked haltingly.

Time to get down to the nitty-gritty.

"No." He replied "it wasn't luck"

The room was completely silent, save from the muffled sounds of the other two patients. Then…

"How on Earth did you survive!?!"

"Ah. Well. That would be your answer."

"What do you…?..._Oh."_

"Hello."

"Impossible. That's impossible."

"Says _you._"

"…What do you know?"

"You tell me."

The two of them stared at each other for the longest time.

Though he didn't need to blink, Carlisle found it difficult looking into John Smith's eyes. Something about them…terrified him.

He sighed and gave in.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a vampire. The person that attacked you the other day. They were a vampire too"

He expected a shocked reaction. He expected the man to recoil from him in disgust.

What he didn't expect was for the man to grab Carlisle's hand in his heavily bandaged ones and shake it vigorously, grinning the whole while.

"Hello Mister Cullen. I'm the Doctor….and, can I say?...I've never met a _proper_ Vampire before, not a real one!...that's just…Brilliant!"

Carlisle carefully took his hand back from the insanely grinning John Smith.

He was in shock. No-one had _ever _reacted to that news so enthusiastically before. No-one.

He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to it, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Doctor Who?"

The patients face dropped and Carlisle heard him mutter bitterly to himself.

"Typical. Bloody typical."

* * *

Please! Review!....i feel more prolific when you do!


End file.
